El Camino de la Igualdad
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Ya casi ha pasado un año desde la desaparición de Starlight Glimmer. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el pequeño pueblo, o al menos eso creyeron cuatro amigos hasta que la Unicornio volvió, esta vez para imponer la igualdad a la fuerza. ¿Podrán los cuatro detenerla? ¿O el ideal Igualitario de Starlight prevalecerá?
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana, el Sol radiante se elevaba en el cielo, llevando su luz a cada rincón de Equestria, en especial a un pequeño pueblo oculto en las montañas.

Hace ya casi un año, ese pueblo estuvo bajo el control de Starlight Glimmer, una Unicornio que logro convencer a todos los habitantes del pueblo de que las Cutie Mark y las diferencias de cada uno, eran un obstáculo para que existiera la verdadera armonía y la total felicidad, y que la única manera de quitar ese "obstáculo" era deshacerse de sus Cutie Mark, actuar igual que el resto, no sobresalir, no ser mejor o peor que nadie, ser igual que todos.

Sin embargo, la idea de una Utopía igualitaria de Starlight fue detenida gracias a seis ponis que llegaron al pueblo, descubrieron que a pesar de sus ideales igualitarios, Starlight aun tenia su Cutie Mark, los habitantes, furiosos, lograron recuperar sus Cutie Marks, pero Starlight Glimmer escapo del pueblo, con un destino incierto.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde la desaparición de Starlight, los habitantes del pueblo, lograron reconstruir el pueblo, ya no parecía un montón de casas apiladas con la forma de un signo de igual, ahora tenia escuelas, hospitales, granjas, etc, irónicamente, el pueblo fue bautizado con el nombre de Utopía.

El pueblo de Utopía ahora era un pueblo común como cualquier otro en Equestria, sin embargo, no todos sus habitantes estaban felices como siempre.

Un poni terrestre de pelaje y crines de color blanco, ojos azules y tres copos de nieve como Cutie Mark caminaba en círculos, parecía estar molesto y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-no es posible, Double Diamond-dijo su amigo, un Unicornio de pelaje de color celeste, crines azul oscuro, ojos azules, su Cutie Mark eran globos y confeti.

-estoy seguro de que la vi, Party-dijo Double Diamond- se que era ella-.

-tal vez solo fue una alucinación por el cansancio, ademas, estoy seguro de que ella no volvería aquí...no después de lo que hizo-dijo Party Favor apretando los dientes.

-hola chicos, ¿que sucede?-dijo una Pegaso de color azul oscuro, crines blancas, ojos celestes y una Luna creciente como Cutie Mark.

-nada Night Glider-dijo Party Favor-es solo que Diamond cree que "ella" regreso-

-eso no es posible-dijo Night Glider.

-exacto-dijo Party Favor-Diamond, ¿no crees que eso no fue mas que un mal sueño?-

-pero...se sintio tan real-dijo Double Diamond.

-ademas, si es que ella volviera, ¿para que lo haría?-pregunto Night Glider-no creo que pueda convencer a alguien para quitarle su Cutie Mark otra vez-

En ese momento llego Sugar Belle, una Unicornio de pelaje color rosa, crines purpuras y ojos color fucsia, su Cutie Mark era un cupcake, se notaba que no estaba de un humor.

-hey, Sugar Belle, ¿que te pasa?-pregunto Party Favor, a lo cual la Unicornio soltó un amargo suspiro.

-no es nada, solo es que anoche no pude dormir bien-dijo Sugar Belle-cambiando de tema, ¿que están haciendo?-

-Double Diamond cree que ella regreso-dijo Night Glider.

-¿ella? ¿se refieren a Starli...-Sugar Belle no pudo terminar ya que Party Favor tapo su boca con su casco.

-acordamos que ya no mencionaríamos su nombre-dijo el Unicornio-como sea, sigo diciendo que "ella" no puede estar de regreso, de seguro esta en algún lado planeando una venganza contra la Princesa Twilight o algo así-

-exacto-dijo Night Glider.

-estoy seguro de que la vi, chicos-dijo Double Diamond.

-¿y donde y cuando la viste, Diamond?-pregunto Sugar Belle.

-fue ayer en la tarde-comenzó Double Diamond-estaba esquiando en la montaña cuando vi un extraño destello bastante cerca mio, sentí un cosquilleo extraño, pero se fue casi al instante, cuando voltee vi una silueta de lo que estoy seguro era una Unicornio-

-pudo haber sido cualquier Unicornio-dijo Sugar Belle.

-si-dijo Party Favor-no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto-

Double Diamond abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo nada, finalmente miro al suelo y soltó un suspiro.

-tal vez tengan razón, estoy siendo demasiado paranoico-dijo el Terrestre blanco-pero...juro que la sentí-

-vamos amigo, tienes que olvidarte de eso-dijo Party Favor con una sonrisa-y yo se como hacerlo...-

-¿una fiesta?-dijeron los otros tres rodando los ojos.

-¡exacto!-dijo Party Favor saltando de la emoción-Pinkie Pie me a dicho varios trucos para hacer una fiesta que anime hasta al Pony mas triste-dijo sacando una carta firmada por Pinkie Pie-

-¿tu y Pinkie se escriben?-pregunto Sugar Belle.

-si, me a estado dando consejos de fiestas desde que se fueron del pueblo la primera vez-dijo Party Favor quien inmediatamente comenzó a leer la carta-veamos...hmm, ¿ahora donde consigo un cañón?-

 **En la noche...**

En casa de Double Diamond, este se encontraba echado en su cama con la mirada perdida, no podía dormir, no podía sacar a Starlight de su mente, el aun sentia rencor hacia ella por haberles quitado su talento especial a el y todos en el pueblo, pero no podía evitar...extrañarla.

 **Flashback...**

Double Diamond esquiaba a toda velocidad, le encantaba sentir el aire frió, la velocidad, la adrenalina.

Sin embargo, una Pony se apareció en el camino de Diamond, este intento esquivarla, pero cuando reacciono ya era tarde, si embargo, una aura mágica de color cían envolvió a Double Diamond, frenandolo a pocos centímetros de la misteriosa Pony.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto la Pony que resulto ser una Unicornio de pelaje color lila, crines de color violeta y cían y ojos de color morado, para sorpresa de Diamond, su Cutie Mark era un signo de igual.

-em...lo siento, no te vi pasar por aquí, de hecho nunca te había visto-dijo Double Diamond.

-oh, esta bien, acepto tus disculpas-dijo la Unicornio mostrando una sonrisa-me llamo Starlight Glimmer-

-mucho gusto, me llamo Double Diamond-dijo el Terrestre blanco compartiendo la sonrisa de Starlight, quien de inmediato se fijo en la Cutie Mark de Diamond.

-¿que es lo que representa tu Cutie Mark?-pregunto Starlight Glimmer, lo cual extraño un poco a Diamond.

-em..bueno, supongo que representa mi talento en la nieve, eso creo-dijo Double Diamond.

-oh, y ¿acaso conoces a algún otro Pony que comparta ese talento?-pregunto Starlight confundiendo mas a Diamond ¿por que se estaba interesando por su Cutie Mark?.

-eh, bueno, en realidad no-dijo Double Diamond secamente, a lo que Starlight Glimmer sonrió.

-si, me lo suponía, así como supongo que no eres el tipo de Pony que tiene muchos amigos-dijo Starlight haciendo que Diamond retrocediera un par de pasos.

-emm...bueno, si...pero...¿que tiene que ver mi Cutie Mark con eso?-pregunto Double Diamond.

-muchas cosas, veras, tu talento a hecho sentir a los demás como seres inferiores, débiles, diferentes-dijo Starlight firmemente-las diferencias llevan al conflicto, el cual lleva a la soledad, la amargura, y muchas mas cosas-

-y...¿que hay que hacer para evitar eso?-pregunto Double Diamond temiendo una respuesta.

Starlight Glimmer en ese momento levito una especie de bastón que parecía ser bastante antiguo-esto es el Báculo de la Igualdad-dijo Starlight-con esto, pude remover mi propia Cutie Mark, así ya no arruinaría la armonía con mi "talento especial"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus cascos al mencionar esas palabras-con el Báculo de la Igualdad, podremos hacer que todos los ponis conozcan la verdadera amistad y la autentica armonía-

¿Remover su Cutie Mark? ¿que clase de locura era esa? penso Double Diamond, pero entonces enfatizo una palabra del monologo de Starlight.

-¿que quieres decir con "nosotros"?-pregunto el Terrestre blanco, ¿acaso pensaba que el tenia la misma visión que ella? perder tu Cutie Mark era como perder una parte de ti mismo, era casi como olvidar quien eres.

-adivino, crees que perder tu Cutie Mark es una completa locura ¿no es así?-dijo Starlight como si hubiera podido leer la mente de Diamond-pero déjame preguntarte ¿acaso no te has sentido solo?-

-yo...este...-Double Diamond no tenia idea de como responder, se había quedado sin palabras.

-cuando todos vean lo maravilloso que es tener una vida sin un "talento especial" que te separe de los demás, finalmente existirá la verdadera armonía-dijo Starlight extendiendo su casco-¿no quieres ser parte de esa armonía?-

-yo...no lo se...no estoy seguro de querer renunciar a mi Cutie Mark...por lo menos aun no-dijo Diamond.

-no te preocupes, no te presiono, solo avísame cuando estés listo-dijo Starlight sonriendole-pero no esperes que con esa marca logres tener una verdadera amistad-

 **Fin del Flashback...**

Double Diamond no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al recordar lo ingenuo que fue para caer en las mentiras de Starlight, pero en parte, el la extrañaba, el paso mucho tiempo junto a la Unicornio lila, lo cual le causo un gran dolor al ver que ella nunca había renunciado a su Cutie Mark.

Diamond cerro los ojos tratando dormir, sin ningún éxito, aun cuando la única luz presente no eran mas que los leves rayos de la luz de la Luna que no habían sido tapados por las persianas, no había ni el mas ligero sonido, a excepción de los suspiros de Diamond.

El Semental blanco se levanto y encendió la luz de su habitación, tal vez un bocadillo nocturno le de algo de sueño, estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de abajo, era como su un libro pesado se hubiera caído al suelo, Diamond no lo pensó dos veces y bajo hasta el primer piso, llego hasta una puerta cerrada con llave, junto a la cocina, Diamond silenciosamente saco la llave y abrió la puerta, al ver el interior de la habitación, vio que la única ventana había sido abierta, había un pequeño librero con cupo para por lo menos 10 libros, pero de estos solo habían 4, los cuales yacían tirados en suelo.

Double Diamond reviso los libros y noto que aun quedaba uno, se asomo a la ventana para ver al responsable, pero la oscuridad de la noche solo le permitió escuchar el sonido de cascos alejándose, Double Diamond vio que ademas de los libros, habia un sobre tirado en el suelo, rapidamente lo abrio y luego de leerlo varias veces, salio carriendo de la habitacion hasta salir de la casa, tenia que avisarle a sus amigos.

 _"no crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes, se que están enojados, pero pronto me agradecerán cuando los devuelva al buen camino"_

 _-su amiga, Starlight Glimmer._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿es una broma? dime que es una broma-dijo Party Favor riendo nerviosamente despumes de leer el papel varias veces.

-no lo creo, ella al parecer se robo uno de los libros de hechizos que tenia guardados en mi casa-dijo Double Diamond.

-¿y por que se supone que tenias esos libros? los Ponis Terrestres no pueden usar magia, o bueno, no pueden usarla de la misma forma que los Unicornios-dijo Night Glider.

-esos libros eran de ella antes de que desapareciera la primera vez, decidí guardarlos por que pensé que podría averiguar algo mas acerca de ese hechizo-dijo Diamond-lo siento-

-esta bien-dijo Sugar Belle-no sabias que esto pasaría, ahora lo que tenemos que pensar que hacer en el caso de ella vuel...-Sugar Belle no pudo terminar, ya que Party Favor le tapo la boca con su casco.

-¡ella no volverá, no te atrevas a siquiera mencionarlo!-dijo Party Favor quien se notaba bastante nervioso-¡no es posible!-

-Party, ¿que te pasa? estas actuando mas alocado que de costumbre-dijo Double Diamond.

-es que simplemente no puedo entender, como siguen creyendo que ella regreso, no tiene motivos, es lo mas poco creíble que eh escuchado-dijo Party Favor mientras comenzaba a correr en círculos, a la vez que seguía hablando de lo improbable que era el que ella regresara.

-¿ustedes saben que le sucede? ustedes lo conocían mejor que yo cuando ella estaba en el pueblo-dijo Double Diamond, Sugar Belle y Night Glider se miraron por unos instantes, antes de soltar un amargo suspiro.

-Party fue uno de las mas afectados por ella cuando estaba aquí, ¿recuerdas cuando el admitió que le dijo a la Princesa Twilight sobre la bóveda?-dijo Sugar Belle.

-si, lo recuerdo bien, ella lo encerró y cuando salio...actuó bastante loco-dijo Diamond.

-eso es porque en ese momento ya tenia el "ideal igualitario" de ella demasiado metido en la cabeza-dijo Night Glider con disgusto.

 **Flashback...**

-oh, es una lastima ¿que tal si intentamos mañana?-dijo Starlight Glimmer a un grupo de cinco yeguas (entre ellas una Alicornio), estas se habían vuelto sus prisioneras hasta que aceptaran la ideología de Starlight, junto a esta se encontraban todos los habitantes del pueblo, los cuales forzaban una amplia sonrisa-¡no hay nuevos amigos hoy! ¡que pena!-anuncio Starlight, para desilusión de los habitantes del pueblo.

-¡esperen!...yo quisiera encerrarlas-dijo una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crines rosadas, precisamente ella la única del grupo de yeguas que se había unido a la causa de Starlight, o al menos eso creían.

-wow, Fluttershy ¡ese es el espíritu!-exclamo Starlight alegremente, para luego tomar una expresion seria-Party Favor, ¿podrías venir aquí, por favor?-pregunto Starlight, a lo que Party Favor salio corriendo de la casa donde mantenían a las yeguas hasta Starlight, llevando la misma sonrisa que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

-¡lo siento tanto, Starlight!¡lo siento Ponis!-dijo Party Favor-eh comprendido mis errores ¡juro que no quiero volver a ver mi Cutie Mark otra vez!-

-parece que hay un motivo para celebrar después de todo-dijo Starlight volviendo a sonreír, mientras los habitantes del pueblo gritaban de emoción.

-¡ellas trataron de quebrarme! no paraban de hablar acerca de sus diferencias, y de como estas hacían a su amistad mas fuerte-dijo Party Favor horrorizado.

-¡que cosas tan ridículas!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡pero no las escuche!¡sabia lo que tramaban!¡Y NO LAS ESCUCHE!-grito Party Favor.

-pues bien hecho, Party Favor, ¡el pueblo te da la bienvenida con los cascos abiertos!-dijo Starlight aun sonriente.

 **Fin del Flashback...**

-¡TIERRA A DOUBLE DIAMOND!-le grito Sugar Belle.

-¿eh?...¿que?-

-te quedaste mirando a Party como idiota ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Night Glider.

-no..es solo que...solo pensaba...-dijo Diamond algo confuso.

-bueno, volviendo al tema, si esta carta esta escrita por ella, ¿que se supone que haremos?-pregunto Sugar Belle.

-no lo se...Party, ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Night Glider.

-¿por que deberia tener ideas? ¡ella no volverá! ¡es simplemente imposible!-grito el Unicornio celeste.

-déjalo así, Night, ya se le pasara en un rato-dijo Double Diamond.

-¿tienes alguna idea, Diamond?-pregunto Sugar Belle.

-podríamos pedirle ayuda a la Princesa Twilight-dijo el Terrestre blanco.

-esa es una buena idea-dijo Sugar Belle bostezando- lo siento...aun no puedo dormir bien-

-no eres la única-dijo Night Glider señalando a varios Ponis que pasaban por la calle, varios de ellos tenían ojeras en los ojos, caminaban a tropiezos y bostezaban de vez en cuando.

-¿sabes por que estas durmiendo tan mal, Sugar Belle?-pregunto Diamond.

-no realmente...-dijo soltando otro bostezo-solo recuerdo que cuando creo estar a punto de estar dormida, siento un cosquilleo que me despierta de inmediato-

-eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Double Diamond acercándose a Party Favor-¿Party?-

-¿si?-respondió algo nervioso.

-¿ya te calmaste?-

-un poco...-

-¿ya lo aceptaste?-

-yo...no...no puedo...tengo...tengo...-

-tienes miedo ¿verdad?-pregunto Diamond, a lo que el Unicornio celeste asintió con tristeza.

-es solo que...no quiere perder mi Cutie Mark otra vez...-dijo Party Favor.

-no vas a perder tu Cutie Mark, ninguno de nosotros perderá su Cutie Mark otra vez, enviaremos una carta a la Princesa y ella nos ayudara a encontrarla a "ella"-dijo Diamond sonriendole a Party Favor, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bien, ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Party Favor.

-ya te lo dije, le enviare una carta a la Princesa Twilight para que nos ayude, sera mejor que regresemos a casa, pero manténganse alerta-dijo Double Diamond.

-¿y que pasa con el resto del pueblo? no podemos quedarnos sin al menos advertirles-dijo Night Glider.

-lo anunciare mañana, al menos se quedaran calmados una vez que les diga que ya le avise a la Princesa, bueno, nos vemos mañana, Party, ven conmigo-dijo Double Diamond alejándose del lugar seguido de Party Favor.

 **2 Horas después...**

-listo, ya envié la carta, solo espero que llegue a Ponyville pronto-dijo Double Diamond.

-er...¿Diamond?-pregunto Party Favor.

-¿que pasa?-

-¿por que se supone que debo estar en tu casa?-pregunto el Unicornio celeste algo confundido.

-te dije que no iba a dejar que "ella" te quitara tu Cutie Mark, así que te quedaras conmigo hasta que todo esto termine-dijo Double Diamond.

-¿que?, eso no es necesario, yo se defenderme bien-dijo Party Favor algo ofendido.

-lo se, pero "ella" es demasiado poderosa con su magia, casi nos vuelve a quitar nuestras Cutie Marks de no ser por la Princesa Twilight, así que pensé que estarias mas seguro conmigo-dijo Double Diamond-ademas...es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar las cosas-dijo el Terrestre blanco con tristeza.

-¿a que te refieres con compensar, Diamond?-pregunto Party Favor.

-yo era el principal informante de "ella" cuando aun dirigía el pueblo-dijo Double Diamond con melancolía-tu, Sugar Belle y Night Glider no fueron los primeros en querer sus Cutie Marks de vuelta, por eso "ella" me encargaba el descubrirlos y reportarlos para que fueran "reprochados por su enorme egoísmo"-dijo con una amargo suspiro- arg, no puedo creer que fue tan estúpido como para creerle-

-todos le creímos, tu no tienes la culpa Diamond, ademas, eso ya nos es mas que algo del pasado, lo que importa es el ahora-dijo Party Favor poniendo un casco alrededor del cuello de Diamond y sonriendole.

-gracias, Party, me alegro de tener amigos como tu y las chicas-dijo Double Diamond devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-esta bien, ¿y donde voy a dormir?-pregunto Party Favor.

-tengo una cama extra en mi habitación, así que no hay problema-dijo Double Diamond caminando hasta las escaleras-voy a dormir ¿vienes?-

-no, aun no tengo mucho sueño, me quedare aquí un rato-dijo Party Favor.

-como quieras-dijo Diamond mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación.

Double Diamond se recostó en su cama, aun con varios pensamientos rondando en su mente, entre ellos el hecho de que aun extrañaba a Starlight,¿que dirían sus amigos al saber que el extrañaba a la Pony que les quito lo que los hacia únicos? ¿por que la extrañaba después de todo lo que hizo y de lo que planea hacer? ¿por que ella anhelaba tanto el que los Ponis dejaran sus Cutie Marks? ¿que pasaría si no lograran detenerla? Diamond decidió que trataría de solucionar esas dudas después, finalmente cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

 **Flashback...**

Double Diamond se encontraba esquiando, como de costumbre, a el le gustaba el riesgo, lo inesperado, lo peligroso, y que mejor lugar que unas solitarias montañas al este de Equestria, claro, había ido allí solo, ¿que necesitaba a parte de sus esquíes para ser feliz?, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Starlight Glimmer, a quien se había encontrado hace ya casi 2 semanas.

 _"supongo que no eres el tipo de Pony que tiene muchos amigos"_

Double Diamond bajo hasta el pie de la montaña, se quito sus esquíes y se sentó sobre una roca, ¿acaso no era tan feliz como pensaba? ¿renunciar a su Cutie Mark le traería la felicidad? el Terrestre blanco levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver que cerca de el se podían ver lo que parecían ser casas en construcción, allí había por los menos 10 Ponis, Double Diamond abrió los ojos como plato al ver que no solo esos Ponis compartían el mismo peinado, si no que tenían la misma Cutie Mark, un signo de igual, la misma Cutie Mark de Starlight Glimmer, Double Diamond escondió sus esquíes y se acerco a esos extraños Ponis.

-bienvenido-decían los Ponis con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, que lo único que hacia era que Diamond sintiera escalofríos.

El Terrestre blanco pudo observar que al fondo había una casa ya terminada, de esta salio Starlight Glimmer con la misma sonrisa que tenia la ultima vez que se encontraron.

-bienvenido-dijo Starlight acercándose a Doible Diamond-queridos amigos, este es Double Diamond, y parece que a venido a unirse a nuestra causa-dijo Starlight a la vez que los Ponis gritaban de alegría.

-no vine a unirme, solo tuve curiosidad y quise saber que pasaba aquí-dijo Diamond a lo que los Ponis se entristecieron.

-esta bien, amigos, el todavía lo esta pensando, pronto vera que nuestra manera de ver las cosas es la mejor-dijo Starlight a lo que los Ponis volvieron a sonreír-bueno ¿me dejas darte un recorrido por el lugar?-

-supongo-dijo Double Diamond

-grandioso-dijo Starlight con una sonrisa mas amplia, mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguida de Double Diamond.

-¿que se supone que este lugar?-pregunto Double Diamond.

-estamos construyendo un pueblo, una comunidad, donde vengan los Ponis que se unan a nuestra causa y vivan aquí con nosotros-dijo Starlight, quien de inmediato cambio de tema-¿y bien?¿ya has pensado lo suficiente?-

-no lo se, esquiar es lo que mas adoro en la vida, renunciar a eso seria como perder una parte de ti mismo-dijo Double Diamond.

-eso es algo muy egoísta-dijo una Pegaso de pelaje color rosa pálido y crines de color cían-tu talento especial solo terminara aislándote y terminaras como un Pony solitario y sin amigos...pero claro, aun puedes esquiar-dijo con una cara de reproche.

-cálmate, Clear Rain, recuerda que es si decisión, no tenemos por que insultarlo-dijo Starlight a lo que la Pegaso rosa asintió sonriendo y se alejo.

-tal vez deba irme-dijo Double Diamond, estar en ese lugar con esos Ponis lo estaba poniendo incomodo.

-como gustes, pero si cambias tu opinión y deseas tener amigos de verdad, ya sabes donde encontrarnos-dijo Starlight mientras Diamond regresaba por sus esquíes.

 **Fin del Flashback...**

-¡Diamond!¡Double Diamond!-le grito Party Favor mientras sacudía al Terrestre blanco, despertandolo.

-¿eh? ¿Party? ¿que pasa?-pregunto Double Diamond confundido.

-acabo de escuchar algo extraño, parece que provenía de la casa al frente de aqui-dijo Party Favor, se notaba que estaba algo asustado.

-no debe de ser nada...vuelva a dor..-Diamond no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho un grito proveniente del exterior-vamos-dijo el Terrestre saliendo de la cama y apresurándose a descubrir que pasaba.

Cuando Party Favor y Double Diamond salieron, encontraron a un grupo de Ponis rodeando la casa al frente de la de Diamond, todos parecían haber visto algo horrible.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Double Diamond acercándose al grupo de Ponis, los cuales le dejaron pasar y el Terrestre blanco se horrorizo al ver que había sucedido.

Un Unicornio de pelaje verde, crines y ojos amarillos se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inconsiente, pero lo que resaltaba en el era el signo de igual que tenia en vez de Cutie Mark, el grupo de Ponis murmuraban cosas como "¿habra sido ella?" o "¿ha regresado?".

-¡Double Diamond! encontré esto-dijo Party Favor levitando un papel con unas palabras escritas en el.

 _"El solo ha sido el primero de muchos, no se preocupen, ya llegara su turno, y todos verán las cosas tal y como deben ser"_

 _-Su amiga, Starlight Glimmer_


End file.
